Circus Red
by Rykokitty
Summary: I am re writting it. Hopefully it will be better. I have also changed the title. It is going from Caged to Circus Red.


A/n: It rewritten and reposted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Now I was never a happy person. I'm not mean or anything, never bother anyone, unless they start with me first, then I go kick their asses, but that's beside the point. I'm a loner. Have no friends to bother me. Not that I really want any mind you. I like my peace and I like my quiet, now I know that makes me sound like an old crone, but I'm nowhere near an old crone. I'm sixteen years old, living my life the way I want to and no one, not even my mother can make me do what I don't want to. I'm like a bird, a free spirit; you can't cage this pretty bird. Lock me up and I'll sing louder!

She took a drag of the cigarette held fast in her fingers, black lipstick covered the filter end the of cancer stick. Staring down at her handy work of the entry in her journal, the tight woven lines came together and formed words that she shared with only herself. Just writing this boosted her up. Now her ego was on the go. You couldn't stop her if you tried. She flicked the ashes off the end of the cigarette, the light gray and sliver flakes landed on the knee of her black stockings that had green ribbon woven through them, forming a tight-checkered pattern. The same had been done to her green school uniform skirt, only the ribbons were black. Black converse shoes with green shoelaces hugged her feet. She had dyed her uniform black, and laced it with safety pins.

Now the only way she got away with having her uniform so deformed and outlandish was that her mother came in to the school and insisted that Kagome's creativity was essential so that she could get over her depression. Total bull as it was, they believed her mother so they couldn't exactly yell at her for her creative expression.

The ego inflating journal entry made her smile, grinning, she dated the entry and closed the book. Throwing it into her black messenger bag, she ground the last remains of the cigarette out on the gray cement of the stairs that lead up to the front doors of the high school. The bell rang and various other students made their way into the dreary prison. Kagome sighed, ran her fingers through her black hair, and made her way up to the school.

The hallways were crowded, as usual, a constant push and shove of students making their way to the classes. That they will sit in and have information that no one really needs to know, bore into their tiny little brains. In hopes that it will help them grow and mature into what is currently known as an adult. Never, will I, grow up, a thought she loved to convey to herself over and over. What point was it to live the boring life of getting married, having children, and slaving away at the same job for years on end, until they decide you are no longer fit for their purpose, hired a new, fancier employee, and give you the golden handshake of retirement. Which shortly after you'll spend the rest of your life lying in a bed surrounded by others like you, who, like you can't even get up to go to the bathroom. No life like that was worth living, forming to the drab life of society. Free spirits don't end up in nursing homes.

Losing herself in her thoughts was a favorite past time of hers, although some teachers certainly thought her time could be spent doing other things, like homework, or notes, or paying attention, proof in point when the hand of her least favorite slim of the earth landed on her shoulder, as she passed by his office. "Higurashi."

"Yes" she said coolly, using two fingers to pry the hand off of her shoulder, as she turned around to face Mr. Kino. 

"You know what day it is right?"

"No. Enlighten me." She replied using as much sarcasm as she could muster to throw into the simple words.

"Today is the day you serve your community service."

"What community service?"

"The community service your mother signed you up for."

"Great." She sighed, remembering, it was a requirement that she partake in community service this year, as it was requirement for all juniors.

"You don't sound so happy?"

"I'm sorry but spending the day picking up trash in the park or talking with old people doesn't really sound all that fun to me." She grumbled, just knowing it was going to suck.

"You're lucky your mother arranged this otherwise you'd be washing bedpans if it were up to me," He looked to see her face unfazed with this bit of info and continued. "Your chaperoning a trip."

"To where and who is it that I'm chaperoning?"

"To the circus and it's a third grade class."

"Great."

"Meet the teacher, Ms. Link and her students in about twenty minutes across the campus in the west elementary building, two other students will be meeting you there as well."

"Fine," She replied, turning to leave.

"Don't worry, Higurashi, you'll be with people just like you. Freaks," He called after her chuckling and making his way back into his office, only to have the door and the engraved words Mr. Kino hit him square in the nose.

He clutched his bleeding nose and bent forward, shouting a string of obscenities. Kagome smirking as the pink aura of her power dissipated from around her, walked out of the building, a cool wind blew against her face. Almost as if it too had enjoyed the punishment she had placed upon Mr. Kino for the terribly rude remark about her being a freak. Kagome Higurashi a freak? Perish the thought.

"Kagome is it almost time yet?" a little boy with red-brown hair pulled into a ponytail, probably by his mother, asked her.

"Almost Shippo, almost." this boy was starting to get on her nerves, he just kept clinging to her. She was to keep watch over six midgets; they were so needy, always talking, and complaining, and always one of them had to go to the bathroom, is it so hard that they all go at the same time? She could only remember Shippos' name because he was by far, the most annoying creature God ever took the time to create and big old guy probably only did it to piss her off. They were sitting right in the front, and center area of the stands. The lights dimmed and, everyone quieted down, including Shippo. 'Thank-god' she thought, she wouldn't have been able to take much more nagging.

A spot light shown on a man in the middle of the ring, he long wavy black hair, and was wearing dark purple clothes.

"Ladies and gentleman... welcome to Circus Red, My name is Naraku, and I am pleased to have you here, we have an array of different performances from around the world, all for your enjoyment. I hope you will be pleased. Now sit back, relax, and experience Circus Red!" The ring went dark and the ringleader Naraku disappeared. A hush fell across the audience, excitement and anticipation hung in the air like a dense fog.

A crack of sound, a puff of smoke, and a flash of light produced a man in a wig. He sat in the middle of the circus ring looking as stupid as stupid could get. Clearly it was a man, he didn't look that old, maybe in his early twenties, but he was wearing a dress. It wasn't even a nice looking dress; it had stripes on one side and polka dots on the other. Huge purple shoes protruded out from underneath the dress, that only match the giant bow on the top of his head. Kagome sighed, this is ridiculous.

A semi-fast tempo started playing over the speakers, soon lights and then a heavy guitar and drum set followed the rhythm. The man in the dress started dancing, shaking his butt and doing anything else he could possibly do to embarrass himself any more. He even went so far as to try and hit on some guy in the same row as them only a little bit farther past them.

A woman on a motorcycle came in from the left of the ring, and started chasing clown around the ring. She raced past him and in one swoop had stolen the dress he wore, wig and all. The man stopped and screamed this girlish scream, only to realize he was fully dressed still. Now that Kagome looked at him, he was really cute. He had a short ponytail of black hair and black clothing, black pants and red shirt with a black jacket going over it. Flames shot up the pants and jacket in a passion of sequins.

The woman on the motorcycle wearing a tight fitting black leather in the same fashion as the man only she wore no jacket, just a red tube top. She stopped the motorcycle only long enough for the man to jump on in front of her. He took control of the motorcycle and raced around the ring a few times the woman holding on to him. After a few laps she let go of him and slowly began to stand up. The whole act carried on in this fashion for a little while, the lady had even gone so far as to do aerial flips and land back on the motorcycle. They were talented, which is probably why they were in a circus instead of a desk a job.

The act ended and Naraku appeared again announcing the end of that act and saying the man and woman's name. Miroku and Sango the motorcycling acrobats, or something like that. Each act continued on with the same fashion, gaudy clothing and flashy tricks. A tight rope walker named Yura. An animal tamer named Koga. A little girl named Kanna who could hypnotize people, and her sister Kagura who could levitate. A few jugglers and clowns, a man who breathed fire, very normal circus. 

Te final act was clearly saved for the end.

"Ladies and Gentleman, its time for the end of our show, but first its time you meet our star attraction. It's the reason why Circus Red is called Circus Red at all." The lights dimmed and, an eerie music came on over the speakers. "I warn you." He said, standing in a single beam of light. "This is not for the faint of heart or young of mind. He was not truly meant for this world, and yet we have him, here for all of you to see. Please be cautious and do not provoke him, he has killed before." The light over the ring leader went out, and the sound of chains scraping dragging and moving around in the dark could be heard. Shippo grabbed onto her sleeve. Squeezing hard, Kagome looked to see what he was looking at, and two glowing red eyes met with hers. A chill ran down her spine as a pair long white fangs flashed in the light.

"Meet Red." Naraku's voice sounded through out the tent, echoing slightly.

The lights flashed on in a crack, and a roar came from the body that held the red eyes, as the creature was blinded for a moment. A few screams from children could be heard, but were quickly silenced by their chaperone. Red was hunched over using both hands and feet to walk, like an animal. He had a thick metal collar wrapped around his neck; a short thick chain connected him to a heavy post. His teeth, or rather fangs were long, sharp and looked far too large for even the creatures' mouth. Razor sharp claws sat on the end of each one of the fingers. Red wore no clothes except what looked to be once a pair of pants, but were shredded to above the knee. His skin was scared, think and tan. He was lean and muscular, blue silver hair cascaded down his back, in a tangled mess. Blood was caked and dried in the hair and on his face, but even through all of the gruesome appearances they weren't the most intriguing of them all. Two ears sat atop the head of the creature, they were triangular and matched his hair. The ears greatly resembled dog ears. In fact the whole demeanor of Red was like a savage dog.

Another man stood on the ring, he was tall, and the color of his hair the same as the color's of Red. He was pale and wore a red and white shirt and pants and held a whip in his had. He stared Red down, on the other side of ring. Behind him was bucket, and in front of him just within the grasp of Red was a dummy. The man picked up the bucket and walked it to the dummy.

Red began to growl, clearly this man was not a friend.

Naraku's voice echoed again. "Observe."

The other man raised the bucket in the air and splashed a red liquid over the dummy, the quickly stood back. Red lunged forward tearing the soaked dummy limb from limb. He even broke the stand the dummy rested on. The whip cracked, trying to deter Red from the torn dummy, no avail. The whip cracked again, landing around the arm of the creature. Red took hold of the whip and yanked the man into where he could easily grab him. A growled escaped the lips of the wild creature and he clamped his teeth around the tamers arm.

Quicker than expected, the tamer had Red's mouth off of his arm, and was leading him into a large steal cage, the crack of whips sounding, guiding Red into his prison. The tamer was still bleeding when he left the stage, after a brief bow. The cage was pushed out of the ring and off to where the audience could no longer see.

"Ladies and gentlemen we thank you for your supporting us here tonight, we hope you enjoyed the show." The ringleader came out followed by all the other performers, and took a final bow.

She got the children up and had them line to leave the tent and make the way to the bus. Counting heads and checking off names as they climbed onto the bus, looking down the the sheet she realized one was missing, Shippo. She left the kids on the bus with another chaperone, and went to look for him. Seeing him disappear behind a corner, she followed him, only to find him staring into a cage. Red's cage. She too looked up to see the demonic creature, only her wasn't gnashing his teeth, growling, and trying kill anyone close to the cage like you would expect. He was laying on his stomach, in some what of a fetal position, coughing, and clutching his stomach. His back was sliced apart, with deep lines of red that leaked blood, making zig-zag pattern across his back.

"Shippo lets go." she said still looking at the creature in the cage. He'd heard her, and opened his eyes; they were the red she had seen before, only now they looked racked with pain. He no longer looked like a monster, but a creature that was sorely misunderstood. He tried to sit up, but when he found he was too weak he lay back down.

"What are you staring at?" Red growled from behind the bars.

Kagome looked at him cautiously. "Come on Shippo." She turned to leave but a clawed hand grabbed her arm.

"Wait." A voice said gruffly behind her. Kagome bristled, and a unintentional shock surged through her body, her spiritual powers throwing the creature back against the other side of the cage, she turned quick to see a golden eyes dulling over, as Red slumped over, and finally passing out.

"Hey!" some one called. A security guard came running over. She grabbed Shippo's hand and pulled him behind her as she took off for the bus. Climbing on the bus closed the door and sped away, the security guard watching as her and the bus got away. She led Shippo to his seat and sat down herself.

What happened? She never had lost control like that before.


End file.
